Hidden Truth
by Team-jacob-edward
Summary: read the teaser... All characters are OOC
1. teaser

**This is an upcoming project I am working on... I hope everyone who reads this will like it... this is the first time I am doing something like this so please bear with me lol... there are other story's I hope to get working on... like vampire kisses and cirque du freak **

**_ Hidden truth_**

_**Bella and Edward are best friends from Forks, Washington... They did almost everything together... Bella is captain of the cheer leading and gymnastics teams, Edward is captain of the baseball and basketball teams... One day a new family movies to Forks and there not what they make themselves out to be... What do you do when the ones you love die and your forced to choose between being human or turning into one of the undead? And what do you do when you fall in love with your best friend **_


	2. The new kids

_**6:30 am**_

I woke up this morning drenched in sweat and tears, I couldn't believe the dream I had last night. Well if you can call what I had a dream, it felt so real like it was really happening...

_flashback_

_I was in the first car with Edward and some blurred out faces I had no idea who these people were but I felt calm and safe. All of a sudden something told me to look back at the car behind us. It turned out to be my parents car they were driving behind us with Edwards parents. I knew it was a special occasion cause Edward and I were all dressed up like we were going to a classy restaurant. All of a sudden my parents car starts going out of control swaying from side to side. I screamed out to the other people in the car with me to help them but I knew inside before anyone said anything that it was too late to save them. The car went off the side of the cliff with my parents and Edward's parents still trapped inside._

I couldn't believe I actually had a dream like that, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs but I knew it was only a bad dream and that nothing was really wrong with my parents. Still I had the urge to make sure they were fine. I hopped off my bed making myself dizzy in the process and ran down stairs to the kitchen where both of my parents were having there morning coffee. I ran to my mother and wrapped my arms around her and just started to sob again. My mother pulled my head back and looked at me with a worried expression on her face. "Bella sweetheart what's the matter why are you crying?" my mother looked as though she was about to cry with me. I couldn't answer her though at the same moment she asked me that question I flew into my fathers arms and started sobbing harder then ever. "Isabella Marie Swan what's the matter with you?" asked my father unable to hide the worry in his voice. "I-I-I-I m-m s-s-s-s-o-o-o-r-r-r-y-y-y I h-a-a-a-d-d-d a r-e-a-a-a-l-l-l-y-y-y b-bad d-dream" was all I could manage to stutter before my speech became inaudible. "oh Bella sweetie don't worry about it it wasn't real, it wasn't real" my mother kept saying over and over until I managed to calm myself down. "Do you wanna talk about the dream you had?" my dad asked me hopping to help my mother calm me down. "No I'm fine I promise I just got freaked out is all" I said trying to sound confident. "well if your sure then okay we will leave you to get ready for school" my dad said trying to hide the fact that he was glad the water works were finally over. My dad isn't very good with emotions so when an outburst like the one I just had takes him by surprise he can't do anything but be glad that my mom is around so all he has to do is follow her lead. "Oh Bella there's a new family in town they just got here last night and the kids will be attending your school today so do me a favor and help make them feel welcome" asked my dad while doing the puppy dog pout. " Ah dad why the puppy dog pout you know I can't say no when you do that" I complained even though I would have done it either way I can't help but do what my parents ask when they ask. I guess that's why my friends call me the step ford daughter out of a mail order catalog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**8:45 am**_

I pull into the school parking lot into my usual spot to wait for Edward to come. I don't think of my car as a big thing but apparently a BMW 550 is a really big thing in this town. I deserve everything I get. I get good grades and I don't disrespect my parents so I guess they didn't care how much they spent on my car.

I know Edwards car is even better then mine he has a Mercedes-Benz SLK – class he loves to be a show off cause his car is really fast. Well at least I thought his car was better then mine until I saw the new kids car they had a Maybach type 62 in silver and man did they get the envy of everyone in the parking lot when they parked right next to my car. Edward drove in right behind them so he parked next to there car and came out with a shocked look on his face. The driver of the Maybach came out and I was really taken off guard cause she was even more beautiful then the car. She had long blonde hair and a perfect face, behind her came out three more beautiful people it almost hurt to look at them but I don't know what it was that you couldn't look away from them either. "Are you Bella Swan?" asked the beautiful blonde. I couldn't answer back immediately cause her voice if it was possible shocked me again. " y-yes" I managed to stutter. Man was I stuttering a lot today. "Well I'm Rosalie Hale, your father told me to find you when I got here so you could help us get settled in. He said you'd be the one in front of the only BMW" Rosalie said with a dazzling smile. " This is Emmett Cullen and he's my boyfriend" she pointed to a dark haired built guy who had the kindest smile. "This is Alice Cullen his little sister" she pointed to a really cherry spiky haired girl who reminded me strangely of Tinkerbell. " And this is Jasper Hale my twin and Alice boyfriend" Rosalie finished. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all as you already know and this is my best friend Edward Mason" I said pointing to Edward with a jerk of my hand. "It would be our pleasure to take you around the school and show you which classes you need to be in". We all chatted and got to know each other as we took them to the main office to see which classes they would be attending. "Hey Mary these are the Cullen's and the Hale's there new here and need schedules so Edward and I can show them where to go". I said confidently as Mary turned around and almost ate the counter when she seen the four beautiful faces standing behind me. "Oh yes that's right I forgot they were going to be attending today". She said trying to cover up her almost accident. "Here you are sweeties I hope you all have a wonderful first day of school". She waved us out with a smile. I checked there schedules and found that I had every class with Alice except one which I had that one with Jasper. Edward had all his classes with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper so we were all really happy that they weren't going to be alone cause the class that Jasper has with me Alice has the class with Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. So Alice and I headed of to our first class while the rest went to there classes. "Hey Mr. Ortega this is Alice Cullen and she's new here". I said trying to take the pressure off of Alice's shoulders. She smiled and mouthed the words "thank you". "Oh well welcome to Forks high school Ms. Cullen and I hope you have a great first day, since Ms. Swan has taken the liberty of showing you to your class it's only right I have you seated next to her, Mr. Newton take the empty seat and allow Ms. Cullen to sit with Ms. Swan". Mike looked like he was about to argue but when he seen Alice face he stood up automatically. "Thank you very much Mr. Newton" Alice said in a wind chiming kind of voice. "Call me Mike". He smiled trying to hide the excitement in his voice. He went off to the back row and sat by Jessica Stanley with a grim expression being the fact that they just broke up he didn't want to have to sit next to her in a double period of Human Resources. While Mr. Ortega got the lessen set up Alice and I used this chance to get to know one another. "So Alice where did you guys move here from?" I asked. " We moved here from Alaska I miss my friends there but I'm sure I'm going to make great friends here" she smiled at me and I knew automatically I had found my first girl best friend. We had a lot in common we loved to shop and we like the same type of music. "Hey I'm captain of the cheer leading and gymnastics teams would you and Rosalie like to join?" I asked hoping they had really good talent cause we were missing two people to make up the squads cause Jenna and Jayna graduated last year and those twins were our best tumblers besides me. "Actually I was gonna ask you how we could go about joining cause Rose and I used to be the best tumblers in our old school and we really love it, OMG Rose is gonna freak when she finds out your the captain of both." Alice said super exited now. I couldn't believe it we had everything in common she could have passed for my sister. "Okay now class settle down, settle down. Today were going to start on a project of living in someone else shoes for a week, That means that these partners have to switch places for a week and live in your partners house for a week and write a report on how different life is for you there. Ms. Cullen I know this is your first day in a new town so I'm going to change the rules a little for you and Ms. Swan you will have her sleep over your house for one day and the next day you will spend it at hers so that way you can get used to it but after that Ms. Swan has to leave you at her house while she goes to live at your house" Mr. Ortega really needs to learn how to breath in between monolog's. "Uh okay Mr. Ortega ill let my parents know as soon as I get home tonight. "Well I guess you will have to wait in the car Ms. Swan while she does her explanation to her parents cause the project starts tonight". I had been told that Mr. Ortega didn't believe in taking things easy or slow but this was just insane it's only the first day of school and Alice is new here I'm sure she had wanted to get more accustom to her new home before being invited to any sleep overs. After Mr. Ortega's announcement class and school went by fast, it was already lunch time and Alice was dying to see Jasper so she could tell him what happened in Mr. Ortega's class. Alice got to talking even before we got into our seats. All I know is that I wasn't expecting the reaction that came from the Cullen's and the Haile's.

_**I hope you liked the first chapter**_

_**let me know what you think by **_

_**clicking that Green Button that **_

_**say's Review please**_


	3. The Cullen's House

I'm so sorry I know it's been a long time since I have updated this story but I have been very busy since I made this story. I am currently 8 1/2 months pregnant right now so I thought I would do some writing in the mean time I hope you like it.

Recap: The Cullen family just got wind of a new school project that Bella and Alice had to complete and they aren't very thrilled with what the assignment is. Bella and Alice have to spend a

week at each others house to see how it feels to be walk in someone Else's shoes. So what is it that is making the Cullen family so edgy? I guess we will find out as the story unravels...

(Please keep in mind that the caracters are out of there normal characters)

I really wasn't expecting the entire Cullen family to jump out of there seats and hiss.

" Relax guys it's only a week. And we could always ask Carlisle to speak to the teacher and see if he can get it changed for a different week and Bella and I can make it up after we get used

to being in this new place" said Alice quickly

Alice had jumped out of her chair when they hissed and held up her hands as if she were trying to plead with her family to remain calm. I couldn't understand why they were acting so weird I

thought it was a good way to get to know the family.

"Not to get into family business but I don't think that our teacher is going to take the assignment off cause he had already said that he knew she was new but that we could do the first two

days in each others house so we could feel more comfortable before we had to stay at each others house alone" I said trying to tell them the way things worked around here.

"You can't just have an assignment changed just cause you are new. The princeple won't even let the teacher change it even if he wanted to"

"So what your saying is that no matter what we have to do this project?" asked Alice

"Yeah sorry but that's just the way things are around here" I said

"Hold on you said the first two nights you have to spend it at each others house right?" Asked Jasper

"Yeah" We both said

"Well have you decided where you two were going to stay tonight?" Said Rose apparently not very happy with the situation

"Well we never spoke about it we just heard the news ourselves" I said trying to defuse some anger "Where do u think we should stay tonight Alice?"

"Since we have to do this I think it would be better if we stood at my house so that way I can let my mom and dad know what is going on and what I have to do"

"Ok no problem I just have to make a stop at my house so I can pick up a few things" I said "Do you want to come with me or would you like to speak to your parents alone and I meet you

there at around like 5?"

"Yeah I think it would be better if you met me at my house so I can talk to them" She replied

I had this feeling that there was something she was hiding cause when she said that she looked at Rose and Jasper. I don't know why but there was something in her stair that made me

think she was speaking to them with her mind. Or maybe it's just me I probably been watching too many T.V shows about telekinetic people. It's probably nothing I'm just nervous about

spending the night in someone else's house. Especially the fact that I really don't know these people.

~~~After School~~~

"So I'm going to go home and pack my stuff and I have to stop by the sheriffs office to tell my dad what's going on" I told Alice as I got in my car

"Yeah and I will go home now and tell my parents about it now. See you at 5 Bella" She waved with a smile

I waved back at all of them and started my car. Edward came running to my car.

"Hey Bells why didn't you wait for me by Biology?" He asked confused

"Oh yeah sorry I've had a lot on my mind since Mr. Ortega set the assignment. I really don't know anything about this family and I'm about to just spend the night with them"

I sounded like a little kid but I really was nervous about staying with these people all week and I really don't know them

"You will be fine Bella I doubt Mr. Ortega did this not knowing who he was going to put together. He probably put you cause your the chiefs daughter and nobody will try anything on you"

Said Edward trying to console me

"Your sweet but that doesn't really make me feel better. If they are crazy then they could kill me and leave without anyone knowing" I said

"How would that be possible Bella when everyone in this town knows who your father is and if they decided to leave and everyone knows about this project then people will call your dad"

He said kind of bored with my excuses

"They don't live in town Edward they live in the forest somewhere there going to meet me by the off ramp by the I5 so I won't get lost cause they said the turn off point is hard to find if you

don't know where your going" I said trying to show him why I was so frightened all of a sudden

Edward opened his mouth to say something but then he stopped. He was at a lost for words now. I knew if he had nothing to say then I was on my own with my fears.

"Look I have to go I have to get my stuff together so I can leave to tell my dad whats going on and so I can get to the Cullen's by 5" I told him

I felt like crying about this but I knew crying wouldn't help cause it wasn't going to change the fact that I had to do it like it or not. So I wan't going to ruin my make-up just cause I wanted to

act like a two year old who wants mommy and daddy to rush to her aid every time something went wrong in her life."Alright Bells but don't worry so much you will be fine I promise" When he

said that I really did feel better cause I knew he really did care if I was upset about this or not."Thanks Eddie. I feel a lot better now". I said with the warmest smile I could manage.I gave

him a hug and kiss and I got in my car. The one draw back about living in Forks, Washington is the fact that it's almost always raining out here. It started to poor as soon as I was leaving the

school parking lot. I couldn't help but laugh cause all I saw in my rear view mirror was Edward running for his car and scrabbling to get his keys out his pocket. That really made my fears go

away. At least till I got home and found my bags packed and by the door."MOM!" I said a little bit confused. "Do you mind telling me why my bags are packed and sitting in front of the door?"

I called"Oh yeah sweetie your father and I forgot to tell you this morning about Mr. Ortega's assignment". she replied"So you been known about this?" i called back "Yeah he called your

father yesturday to see if the Cullen's had arrived so he could let her parents know as well. It was only supposed to be a surprise for her but I forgot to tell you about it. Sorry dear." She

sounded so calm and cool about it."Well thanks for the update. Well can you atleast come down here and say bye?" I replied a little annoyed at the fact that I had to ask."Oh sorry honey but

I was cleaning your room for Alice". She gave me a hug and a kiss "I love you baby"."I love you too mom". I grabbed my bag and left.I got back in my car a little bit upset with my mom I

almost forgot to stop in on my dad when I started driving till I saw the station. "Hey dad" I called as I got out my car."Hey honey. On your way to the Cullen's?" He asked."Yeah I just wanted

to stop and say bye". I was upset that he said it so calm like my mom."Oh ok well I need you to give me your credit cards and your cell phone. You will have to switch cars with Alice as well". I

really thought that was a joke till he grabbed my purse and took them away."Would you like me to give her my clothes as well?" I asked sarcastically."No actually you have to take her

shopping tomorrow after school so that way she can dress in your style and she has to teach you how to shop like her. So you can leave that bag here and just take out for tonight and

something to wear tomorrow". I was dumb struck when he said that."You can't be serious". I said still shocked."sorry kiddo that's what walking in someone else's shoes means. I don't want

to her another word about it. Hurry up or it will be late and then you won't know where your going on Wendsday when you go back alone". I just nodded and walked back to my car."Hey

doesn't your old man get a hug and a kiss goodbye?" He asked a little offended he had to ask for it."Sorry" I said numbI went back gave him a hug and a kiss and told him goodbye. As I got

in my car to drive off I realized that this was actually the weirdest thing I had ever experienced in my life. I turned my car on and drove off to start my week as Alice Cullen.I turned off at I5

and there was Jasper waiting in his car for me to show me the way to there home. Too bad no one warned me that the Cullen family was a weird bunch and that they were really rich. Had I

known that I would have tucked my tail in between my legs and ran for the hills at top speed. I wouldn't have guess that this would soon be my life and Edwards life sooner then I thought. If

I was the superstitious type I probably would have said that Mr. Ortega had set me up with Alice Cullen cause he knew what was soon to happen and how the Cullen family would play a big

part of my life... I wounder how long that really is.

I promise I will work on this as much as possible so that you guys can finish reading my story... Thank you so much for the support you have shown already.

REMEMBER HIT THAT GREEN BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
